Worth It
"Worth It" is the third single by Fifth Harmony featuring rapper Kid Ink from their first studio album, Reflection, which debuted on February 3, 2015. A music video was released in March 2015 and has since reached 1 billion views. On July 10, 2015, a Spanish version called Dame Esta Noche was released through iTunes, but Kid Ink's rap verses are still in English. As of December 2015, the single has sold over 4.9 million copies worldwide, becoming the best selling single by a girl group, since "Don't Cha", by The Pussycat Dolls. This record was later broken again by Fifth Harmony themselves, with their hit song Work From Home featuring Ty Dolla $ign. Worth It peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100, and entered the Top 10 in numerous countries. A version with no rap was featured on the UK standard and deluxe editions of 7/27. Background The song was released on iTunes on January 19, 2015 as an "instant grat" track for those who had pre-ordered the album. It was officially released as a single on radio format on March 3, 2015. "Worth It" was written by Priscilla Renea, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and produced by the latter and Stargate, who presented the song to the group. It was originally to be recorded by rapper Kid Ink, who ended collaborating on the song, but the lyrics and melody had to be changed to fit into a female perspective. Critical Response Worth it divided music critics. Rick Florino, from Artistdirect, praised Worth It, claiming the song has "an empowering refrain that's impossible to shake, especially when coupled with a slippery beat." Rebecca Mattina, from Andpop, gave the song a mixed review, noting too-close a similarity to the Jason DeRulo hit "Talk Dirty" but also stating that track is "filled with lots of attitude" and rhythmic bounce. Jason Lipshutz, from Billboard, wrote a negative review, saying that the song sounds "oddly incomplete" and even highlighted what he called the song's "repetitive phrasing." Music Video The music video for Fifth Harmony's third single from their debut album Reflection, "Worth It", was released on March 28, 2015 on VEVO. Background It was directed by Cameron Duddy. The music video premiered at the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards, where the girls performed the song alongside Whitney Houseton's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" on March 28, 2015 and was later uploaded to their official VEVO account. It features the ladies in business-esque attire. Taking place in an office building, they are seen as CEOs and bosses, dancing in front of a stock market ticker, and directing the men, who are secretaries. The video features many feminist attributes, as it shows women working and succeeding in a male-dominated world such as Wall Street, and statements flashing in front of the stock market ticket such as "women in power," "feminism is sexy" and "glass ceiling." Kid Ink is also featured in the video with seductive women near him as he raps. As of July 16, 2015, the "Worth It" music video has surpassed 100 million views, earning Fifth Harmony their first Vevo certified award. As of September 2016, it has surpassed 1 billion views, in the top 100 viewed VEVO videos of all time. Other music videos that have reached 1 billion views include Justin Bieber's "Baby", "What Do You Mean?" and "Sorry", PSY's "Gangnam Style" and another Fifth Harmony's videos, "Work From Home". The video currently sits at number 2 on the highest-viewed all-female group music videos, behind Work From Home and ahead of All In My Head (Flex). Lyrics |-|English Version= |-|Spanish Version= |-|Spanglish Version= |-|Without Camila= |-|Worth It/Independent Women Part 1/We Are Family= Chart Performance and Certifications Category:Reflection Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Lyrics